von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Hosenbandorden
Orden vom Hosenbande. Der Orden vom Hosenbande oder von St. George, ist unter die vorzüglichsten zu zählen. Die Ritter heissen in englischer Sprache Knights of the Garter, und haben ihre Stiftung dem König Eduard III. zu danken, einem Herrn, der damals über Frankreich und Schottland triumphirte, und 1345 oder 1350 diesen Orden einsezte. Die Veranlassung dazu ist nicht mit Gewißheit bekannt. In Rücksicht auf das Zeitalter bleibt es immer am wahrscheinlichsten, daß sie von der Gräfin Catharina von Salisbury herrühre, welche im Tanz mit dem König eines von ihren Strumpfbändern verlohren, welches der König aufgehoben, und dabey gesagt: Hony soit, qui mal y pense, d. i. Trotz dem, der deshalben was übles gedenkt, welche Worte auch zum Wahlspruch des Ordens genommen wurden. Der Orden hat seine eigene Officianten, als den Prälaten des Hosenbandes, welcher allezeit der Bischof von Winchester; der Kanzler, der Bischof von Salisbury; einen Registrator, welcher der Dechant von Windsor ist; einen Wappenkönig, welcher auf die Ceremonien bey den Solennitäten der Ritter, und bey ihren Installationen die Aufsicht hat. Das Kapitul der anwesenden Ritter steht blos bey dem König. Das Ordenszeichen ist ein blaues Band, welches mit Gold, Perlen und Edelsteinen besezt ist, und dieses müssen sie allezeit an dem linken Knie tragen. An solennen Festen aber tragen sie auch einen Rock, Mantel und Mütze von schwarzem Sammet, nebst einem Halsbande von purem Golde, mit rothgeschmelzten Rosen, in einem blauen emaillirten Bande, den Wahlspruch mit goldnen Buchstaben in der Mitte. Sie dürfen sich ohne ihr Hosenband nicht sehen lassen; doch wenn sie auf der Reise sind, ist ein blaues Band unter dem Stiefel schon genug. Die goldene Ordenskette ist aus 26 Garters oder rund gelegten Hosenbändern, nebst einer weissen und rothen Rose in der Mitte, und so viel geflochtenen Knoten, wechselsweise zusammengefügt, daran unter des Ritters St. Georgens Bild zu Pferde, nebst dem Drachen und der gewöhnlichen Ordensdevise zu sehen, welche Kette die Ritter bey solennen Festtagen ausserhalb über dem Mantel zu tragen pflegen. Selbige ist nach dem Range der Ritter von unterschiedlicher Kostbarkeit, mit Diamanten und andern Kleinodien besezt, wie denn diejenige, so man dem ehemaligen König Gustav Adolph in Schweden überreicht, in allen Buchstaben durchgehends mit Diamanten geziert gewesen, und zusammen 411 Stück derselben in sich enthalten. Dasjenige Ordenskleinod, so die Königin Anna von England 1705 dem Herzog von Marlborough verfertigen lassen, hat 12,000 Pfund Sterling gekostet. Ausser den feyerlichen Gelegenheiten haben die Ritter einen silbernen eingestickten Stern an der linken Brust, nebst dem Bilde des h. Georgs, in Gold emaillirt, das an einem blauen Band über die linke Schulter herab hängt. Die Anzahl der Ritter beläuft sich auf 26. Nebst diesen sind noch 26 arme Ritter, (poor Knights,) welches, nach der Absicht der Stiftung, solche seyn sollen, die im Kriegsdienste sich hervorgetan und ihr Vermögen dabey zugesezt haben, und daher vom Orden erhalten werden sollen. Allein darauf wird nicht mehr gesehen, und die Stellen solcher Ritter werden alten Bedienten gegeben. Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 London, den 16ten April. Der Maquis von Stafford und die Herzoge von Richmond und Montrose sind zu Rittern des Hosenbandordens ernannt worden. London, den 8ten September. Der Prinz Regent hat ein eigenhändiges Schreiben an Lord Wellington erlassen, worin er ihm das erste vakante Hosenband verspricht, und ihm meldet, daß, wenn das Parlament versammelt seyn wird, er vorschlagen werde, Sr. Herrlichkeit eine Dotation zu bewilligen. Quellen und Literatur. *Geographisch- Historisch- Statistisches Zeitungs-Lexikon von Wolfgang Jäger, Professor der Geschichte zu Landshut. Landshut, bei Philipp Krüll, Universitätsbuchhändler. 1811. *Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 109. Montag, den 6. May 1812. *Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 232. Donnerstag, den 26. September/8. Oktober. 1812. Kategorie:Orden Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich (Orden) Kategorie:Great Britain (Orden)